Naruto Uzumaki (Fils de l'Amour)
Naruto Uzumaki'''See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki (Uzumaki Naruto)'' is a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village) on Delos (Isle of the Letoides), an occasional camper at Camp Half-Blood, and the main protagonist of Bonesboy15 and Engineer4Ever's '''Fils de l'Amour series. He is a Greek Demigod; the son of Aphrodite, who split herself into a mortal form as Kushina Uzumaki, and a legacy of Athena through his father Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage ''(Yondaime Hokage). He is a Genin (low ninja) of Konohagakure no Sato, the Second Sage of the Six Paths (Nidaime Rikudō Sennin), and the former counselor of Aphrodite's Cabin before selecting his sister, Piper McLean as his successor. He is the current incarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki and the jinchūriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Kyūbi no Yōko). History Background Born to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze (who was a son of Athena) and the second jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox Kurama, Kushina Uzumaki (the mortal form of the Greek Goddess of Love Aphrodite), Naruto was the first incarnation of Asura Ōtsutsuki born in a time of what could be considered an uneasy peace. Upon being named after a character from Jiraiya's first book, The Tail of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, the Legendary Toad Sage was given the title of godfather. During his birth, a mysterious masked man (later revealed to be his father's former student Obito Uchiha) kiddnapped Kushina and unsealed Kurama. Kurama, placed under the masked man's control, then devastated Konoha. However, Minato was able to sever the connection between the assailant and the fox, then teleported the beast to Kushina and Minato's location. Knowing that the masked man would return, Minato sealed the Yang half of the Kyūbi into Naruto, believing that he would need the fox's power to defeat the man when he returned. Unfortunately, due to the fox's chakra being so immense, Minato was forced to sacrifice his soul in order to weaken it before succumbing to his wounds sustained from taking a fatal blow along with Kushina when the fox attempted to forestall his sealing by striking at the infant Naruto. Thus, Minato fell victim to his Fatal Flaw, which has been identified as the same as Percy JacksonReferred to in Chapter 11 of Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/11/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero . Despite Minato's dying wishes for Naruto to be considered a hero, the majority of the villagers, bitter with the loss of lives and destruction caused by Kurama's forced rampage, resented Naruto for it and were unable to separate the beast from the boy, with some even believing he was the fox itself. Minato's wishes were only honored by a small number of villagers and shinobi, along with the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who were able to put aside their pain and loss in order to honor this request. Suddenly orphaned, Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing about parents, receiving only his mother's last name as those who knew his true parentage thought it would be better if no one knew his connection with the Fourth Hokage. In the interest of protecting Naruto and in the hope that the younger generations would not emulate this position, Hiruzen passed a decree of secrecy that strictly prohibited the adults from divulging Naruto's status as a jinchūriki. Although this law was passed, it was not as effective as expected due to many of his peers' following their parents' example and ostracizing him. This social isolation would leave him with a pathological need to be acknowledged through mischievous activities and an aversion to imposing ostracism in any formhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/14/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero (even if ordered by a god). However, throughout his career as a shinobi, he begins to move away from the need for acknowledgement and embraces a belief of being a protector of those he considers close to him, defending those who are precious to him. Naruto Part I See: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#Part_I Part II See: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#Part_II Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero Fils de l'Amour: The Mark of Athena Personality Naruto is a boisterous and exuberant person. Whenever he would feel excited or flustered, he would end his sentences with "Dattebayo", a verbal tic that he inherited from his mother. He exhibits somewhat childish traits, such as his reverence of Ramen, his fear of ghosts, his aversion to vegetables, and his lack of formality or care for social standings, such as when he attempted to call Athena "Grandma" and "Baa-chan", to which she flatly refused to be referred and warned of other gods' responses to lack of respect. He also has the tendency to give people nicknames. However, Naruto has a magnetic personality filled with genuine kindness and sincerity that brings people to him and inspires powerful friendship and loyalty among those he befriends. He has even changed peoples worldviews unintentionally through his immense charisma, to which he uses unconsciously. Naruto, through use of telepathy, was able to reignite the spirit of a heavily demoralized army and was able to keep them fighting, despite the possibility of massive personal loss''Naruto'' Chapters 647-649. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#Personality. He also has an adverse reaction to treating someone as a pariah, as displayed by his refusal to ostracize Jason Grace for being a Roman regardless of Athena's warning. ] Naruto, in response to the villagers scorn and isolation, developed a mischievous streak in order to gain some form of acknowledgement. He prided himself in practical jokes and pranks that ranged from as innocuous as an eraser over the doorway to painting graffiti on a monument the size of Mount Rushmore in broad daylight while wearing a bright, orange jumpsuit. Naruto also had an issue with coping with his hatred for the villagers treating him like a pariah. This allowed Kurama to take advantage of the situation and influence Naruto, to which he confronted his darkness and accepted that it was a part of him. However, as he grew as a ninja, his desire for acknowledgement turned into a desire to help and protect the people closest to him. Like Percy, Naruto is obtuse, but heavily perceptive when he needs to be, able to pick up on things others miss and can retain information from conversations. A kinesthetic learner, Naruto is able to learn more efficiently through doing rather than studying, preferring simple analogies in order to understand concepts, something that was shown to be in common with his ancestor, the "good-for-nothing" Asura. He is naive, modest, and a slow learner, something that dismays his Athena relatives immensely. He responds best to competition and can also be absent minded and oblivious when it comes to matters of the opposite sex, with Piper referring to Naruto as "a puppy" being "so eager to please and innocent"Fils de l'Amour: The Mark of Athena Chapter 2 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11088788/2/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Mark-of-Athena . In a fight, Naruto can be described as a tactical genius and a savant, able to come up with complicated strategies on the fly during a battle. A quick thinker and a cunning fighter, he displays his Athena qualities in coming up with inventive uses for his techniques to catch opponents off guard, as displayed during his fight with Enceladus in which he lured the anti-Athena giant into a false sense of security and ultimately outwitted him and also when facing the "invincible" Third Raikage, remembering the only time the man was ever injured and correctly deduced that it was the man himself that inflicted the injury. Though he is known for having some vestige of the Athena hubris, but it is heavily tempered due to being a legacy and is considered quite modest by many of his peers. Fatal Flaw Naruto's Fatal Flaw is that he sees too much of the good in people and ignores their darker aspects. He will see the good in someone, even if they want to take over the world. However, there are exceptions for those who have already wronged him, such as Orochimaru, or have proven to him that they cannot and/or do not wish to change, such as Medea. Appearance Naruto bears a very similar appearance to his father, sharing his spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, while inheriting his mother's facial structure and eye shape. His most identifying feature is his whisker-like birthmarks on his face, most likely gained due to close proximity to the Nine-Tails while developingHe shares these marks with the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumo, who ingested Kurama's innards after being consumed by him. They gained the abilities reminiscent of a tailed beast container. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_and_Silver_Brothers . While having a swimmers build prior to being claimed, he became a great deal more toned and defined after his mother, Aphrodite, claimed him. He has a light sun-like mark on his right hand and as of the end of Fil's de l'Amour: The Lost Hero, his entire right arm is wrapped in chakra bandages. He is tall, around 180 cm and is commonly wearing something orange due to his personal preference towards the color. Even Piper his own half-sister remarked "Had Naruto not been her brother, Piper would've been okay calling him hot". Around him, females seem to find him remarkably immensely attractive, even to the point of distraction, as seen with an example of one woman in Konoha walking into a stall while staring at him.This was so damn hilarious. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/16/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero . This is expressed comically as he grieved for the loss of his calluses, stating that he would become a "laughing stock." He also still wears the Chakra Crystal that was repaired by his mother during his claiming. Powers and Abilities Naruto Uzumaki may just be the most powerful demigod who has ever walked the face of the Earth. His own natural abilities, compiled with this demigod powers, make for a formidable warrior for any adversary to face, trumping the power of Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, or Nico di Angelo. Aphrodite has even stated that Naruto is as powerful, if not more so, then his immortal brothers Phobos, Deimos, and Eros (Cupid). * Despite his initially poor performance in the Academy, Naruto was considered a late bloomer through sheer willpower and perseverance, much like his predecessor Asura. His rapid growth during his younger days enabled him to fight on par with noteworthy shinobi, as well as master various difficult and high-level techniques. Several highly skilled shinobi, such as the legendary Sannin, have noted Naruto's great potential.Naruto's two-and-a-half years of training with Jiraiya further increased his abilities to match the S-rank members of Akatsuki, up to defeating their leader Pain, being consequently praised as a hero worthy of becoming Hokage. It is also unclear when, but Naruto during the training trip had also improved on his Fūinjutsu (Sealing Technique) abilities. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, his unique skill set allowed him to effectively battle several Kage-level shinobi including Nagato, Itachi Uchiha, Mū the Second Tsuchikage, the Third Raikage, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, and the reincarnated jinchūriki and respective Tailed-Beasts. After receiving the Six Paths Chakra, Naruto could overwhelm Madara Uchiha as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (the progenitor of chakra), and defeat Sasuke in their final battle despite holding back and being exhausted. By the war's end, Naruto has been acknowledged by others to have surpassed the previous Hokagehttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#Abilities. Although hampered by a recovering Kurama and many of his more potent abilities sealed off due to a treaty, Naruto was still able to vanquish powerful enemies such as numerous Hellhounds, the Hydra, Cyclops, Lycaon of Arcadia, Earthborn soldiers, and the giant Enceladus. Shinobi Abilities Chakra Prowess and Life Force Naturally, Naruto possesses tremendous amounts of incredibly potent chakra, which is considered to be at least four times greater than that of his teacher, Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage. While unable to control his chakra efficiently, Naruto's massive natural reserves made up for this flaw. Upon learning Chakra Control techniques, he was able to use less chakra for techniques and conserve. Due to his Uzumaki lineage through the mortal form of his mother, Naruto has a greater longevity than most humans along with a considerably strong life force and physical energy. From this, he could survive the extraction of a tailed beast (albeit he was rendered unconscious and in a critical state). Naruto is also known for his greatly accelerated healing which has been attributed to Kurama, due to his lineage being part of the reason why he was able to synchronise with Kurama's chakra so efficiently. Another part of his chakra prowess and physical energy stems from being a reincarnation of his ancestor, Asura. After the War, Naruto's healing ability was further heightened after receiving a prosthetic forearm made from Hashirama's cells. When Naruto was taught how to transfer chakra, he was able to mould the transferred chakra to adapt to another person's specific chakra type. His chakra levels also became so high and potent, he was able to share his chakra with the entire Shinobi Alliance; chakra that was stated to be more of his own than Kurama's and strong enough that it could be felt as far away as Konoha, even though the battlefield was countries away. After gaining some of Hagoromo's and the other tailed beasts' chakra, his reserves increased even further to the point of facing numerous Kage-level and even Deity-level opponents and only succumbing to exhaustion during the final fight with Sasuke. Naruto's primary chakra nature is Wind (Fūton), while he gained the other four natures upon being given the chakra of the other Tailed Beasts. His original chakra nature is extraordinarily powerful, possibly as a result of being the grandson of Ouranos, the original Lord of the Sky. Jinchūriki Transformations Being the jinchūriki of Kurama's Yang half gave Naruto a reserve a hundred times greater than Kakashi's. Due to his Uzumaki lineage and being Kurama's jinchūriki his entire life, Naruto's chakra was more effectively mixed with the fox's. Because of this, Naruto can perform very chakra-taxing techniques in quick succession without feeling fatigued. When tapping into Kurama's chakra, Naruto gains enhanced speed, strength and healing. After his close victory against Nagato, Naruto realized that he could no longer avoid using Kurama's power and sought out Killer B, the jinchūriki of Gyūki, to learn how to control it. With the help of Aphrodite and B, Naruto was able to separate Kurama's chakra from his will and take most of it, giving him access to the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which massively increases his speed, strength, and defence. In As conquering Kurama was not the same as cooperating with it, Naruto at the time couldn't use the complete output of the fox's power and had to exercise extreme caution when using Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, as it could cost him his life. Kurama eventually begins to respect Naruto after remembering all he had endured in his life and the type of person he has become and decides to accept his friendship. With this new unity, Kurama freely gives Naruto his chakra and access to the Tailed Beast Mode, which was yet another increase in speed, strength, durability, and the ability to create Tailed Beast Balls. Unlike other Tailed Beast Modes, Naruto's form is transparent, allowing others to enter the chakra shroud and grant them some of Naruto's power while inside of it. He can still access his previous forms, as shown when he entered Version 1 to deflect Amaterasu. Naruto can also use Kurama's chakra to revatilise the life forces of others. Should the need arise, Kurama can transfer to Naruto chakra that is limited and usable to him alone, even if the chakra was instead absorbed. Also, after coming to terms with Kurama, Naruto is immune to most forms of Genjutsu and other illusionshttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#Other_Skills. The portions of chakra that Naruto received from the other eight tailed beasts not only allow him to speak with them, but also to utilize their unique skills to produce various powerful techniques, despite not truly being sealed within him. Naruto can access Shukaku's Magnet Release, along with its natural curse seal formula and the ability to manifest and control sand, Matatabi's blue Fire Release, Isobu's Water Release, Son Gokū's Lava Release, Kokuō's Boil Release, Saiken's caustic abilities, and Gyūki's ink creation. With the aid of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or the Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto can use all of these abilities simultaneouslyhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#Jinch.C5.ABriki_Transformations. After then end of the Fourth Shinobi War, as part of the treaty between the Five Great Shinobi Villages, many of Naruto's abilities, such as the other tailed beast's techniques were sealed in order to prevent a Fifth Shinobi World War. Along with Kurama recovering from merging his two halves, Naruto's ability to enter full Tailed Beast Mode has been curtailed as of recent and he could only enter the initial Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. This does not truly discount the ability to utilize the Tailed Beast Ball, as he used one of the smaller variants to vaporize Lycaon of Arcadia along with approximately 37 percent of Pikes Peak, along with being enough to grievously injure and maim the giant Enceladus. However, as time progresses and Kurama grows stronger, Naruto may be able to call upon his friend's full power once again. Senjutsu (Sage Techniques) After Jiraiya's death, Naruto was taught by the Toads how to utilize Senjutsu, or Sage Techniques at Mount Myōboku, the art of gathering natural energy to augment one's techniques. Due to his large chakra reserves and high aptitude for Senjutsu, he rapidly progressed through the steps, ultimately becoming able to perfectly balance natural energy with his chakra to enter Sage Mode, which was represented by a pigmentation around his eyes and his eyes turning to that of a toad. In order to more efficiently gather the Nature Chakra necessary for Sage Mode, the toad sage Fukasaku attempted to fuse with Naruto, but was repulsed by Kurama, who refused to let the toad be housed in Naruto's being alongside him. Naruto found a way somewhat around it by using Kage Bunshin: while he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then disperse after Naruto's time limit runs out, transferring their natural energy to him to resume using Sage Mode. While effective, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy. Anything more would interfere with their focus on regulating the proper amount of chakra and natural energy. In Sage Mode, Naruto's overall physical abilities are drastically enhanced. He is able to survive falls from great heights while being unharmed, easily throw entities much larger than himself, and force himself through a large group of shinobi. His speed is also increased to the point where he could intercept a charging Asura Path and destroy it before it could attack Tsunade. He is also able to utilize Kawazu Kumite, or Frog Kata, a taijutsu style that uses the natural energy to enhance the range and the potency of one's attacks. Naruto noted that he can also access Sage Mode at a faster rate when combined with his Tailed Beast Mode. In Naruto's final fight with Sasuke, Kurama proved able to gather natural energy for Naruto's usage while in battle, effectively bypassing his Sage Mode's weakness. Six Paths Sage Mode With the power given to him by Hagoromo, Naruto gained access to the Rikudō Senjutsu' '''or Six Paths Senjutsu. He becomes able to enter Sage Mode without manifesting the orange pigmentation around his eyes, though the pupils still take on a cross-like shape, which further enhances his abilities. Naruto can take his transformation a step further by donning a new chakra cloak similar to that of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, known as the Six Paths Sage Mode. While using this power, Naruto becomes immune to the effects of the ''Gudōdama, or the Truth-Seeking Balls and gains the ability to fly. His physical parameters are heightened to the point where he could pressure Madara as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, evade Kaguya's Yomotsu Hirasaka, and outright blitz her while catching her completely off-guard. His durability has also increased, as he took no damage from Sasuke's Chidori. As opposed to his normal Sage Mode, Naruto can access this mode instantly and maintain it for a much longer period of time with no visible exhaustion afterwards. Naruto can still access his Tailed Beast Mode chakra replica of Kurama and even increase its size and power to match Sasuke's Rinnegan-enhanced Complete Body: Susanoo, being able to block its giant sword with its tails several times over. Naruto's enhanced Tailed Beast Mode can also levitate, and with Kurama's aid, gather huge amounts of natural energy. He can even combine his and two of his shadow clones' Tailed Beast Mode shrouds to create a stronger battle avatar of Kurama with six arms and three heads, similar to Asura's. In this state, Naruto can merge natural energy with his two strongest techniques to counter Sasuke's most powerful lightning-nature attackSix Paths Sage Mode http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki#Six_Paths_Sage_Mode. After the war, this particular ability has been sealed away as per the post-war treaty between villages, ensuring that Naruto can no longer access the abilities he could use while in this mode unless deemed so by a ruling authority. List of Techniques (Shinobi Abilities) Demigod Abilities * Amokinesis: As a son of Aphrodite, Naruto has some control over love, lust, beauty, etc. though on a much smaller scale. ** He can attract the opposite gender when he walks byhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/16/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero. ** Naruto, like many shinobi, can change their physical appearance through use of the Henge no Jutsu. However, it is unclear if he inherited a transformation ability from his mother, or if it has enhanced his Henge. * Charmspeak: Naruto does in fact have the "gift" of Charmspeak, allowing him to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness and be resistant to other Charmspeakers, such as his sisters Piper McLean and Drew Tanaka. ** His Charmspeak is so powerful he was able to easily overpower Drew, who is a practiced Charmspeaker. ** Naruto has consistently and vehemently denied having this power, something that has become a running joke in the story, and insists that it is just his own natural charisma. According to Aphrodite, this apparently makes his Charmspeak even more powerful due to the fact that he actually means what he is says and believes in what he is saying. ** Sasuke Uchiha, without knowledge of Charmspeak and the Greek Gods, jokingly calls this ability "Naruto Talk no Jutsu" Naruto ''Chapter 699. * '''Aerokinesis:' Due to being the grandson of Ouranos, the Primordial God of the Sky, there is a significant possibility that Naruto inherited some form of this ability. Naruto's Wind chakra alignment is considered unnaturally strong and when Jason was claimed, while a lightning bolt was shot from the sky, it was said that "the air suddenly became still, as if it were confused over who to side with"https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/4/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero. There is no evidence to support that Naruto would be capable of Atmokinesis. * Ability to speak French: Naruto is multi-lingual, able to understand four languages, including French which is genetic. He was able to understand and speak it when confronting Boreas, confirming that Naruto does indeed have the ability to speak the language of love. * Empathy: Although he gains this through Negative Emotions Sensing acquired from Kurama and in general from Sage Mode, being the son of the Goddess of Love does give Naruto minor empathic abilities. This allows for his Empathy to be so powerful, it borders on the realm of Telepathy, allowing Naruto to literally understand messages through vivid, powerful emotions, particularly negative emotions. * ADHD: Like most demigods, it is assumed that Naruto possesses inborn supernatural reflexes and senses, although his abilities as a shinobi and his training from a young age could account for that possibility. However, based off his behavior as a child in which he had to be tied up in many cases in order to stay in class''Naruto Chapter 1, it is assumed that he does have ADHD. * '''Dyslexia:' Naruto's brain is in fact hardwired for Ancient Greek, which made reading Kanji extraordinarily difficult for him. However, due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto has improved leaps and bounds, especially when it comes to Fūinjutsu. Through using the Kage Bunshin's reconnaissance abilities, he is able to learn Ancient Greek more quickly than the average demigod. * Knowledge of Greek Mythology: Due to studying with Annabeth and consistent abuse of the Kage Bunshin, Naruto has gained a functional knowledge of Greek Mythology and legends in a very short period of time, such as being easily able to identify Medea of Colchis and Lycaon. It is unknown how much prior knowledge he had of Enceladus. However, Naruto is still lacking in knowledge, as he was unfamiliar with the Amazons Fils de l'Amour: The Mark of Athena Chapter 3 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11088788/3/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Mark-of-Athena. * Sage Arts: On top of his Senjutsu, Chiron and Grover made it a point to teach Naruto the finer points of being a sage in the Greek tradition. * 'Weapons Abilities: '''Naruto, as a shinobi of the Isle of the Letoides (Delos), is well versed in the use of weapons. He is well versed in long ranged Shurikenjutsu and typically uses a spring-loaded kunai or a Flying Thunder God ''(Hiraishin) kunai up close. Naruto is extraordinarily adept in dual wielding, using his two baton-like staves to great efficiency, which he has experience with during the Fourth Shinobi War against Madara. Weapons and Items Naruto's main weapon of choice is an unnamed Bifurcated Celestial Bronze Staff that can split into two Bronze batons with sharpened ends where they connect. Naruto selected this from Cabin Six after remembering the fight against Madara while in Six Paths Sage Mode during the Fourth Shinobi War, although Annabeth held her reservations. His ability to wield this staff and its subsequent transformation is impressive, only merely learning how to dual-wield such from Hagoromo on the fly during the war. Although he was devoid of such tools during Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero due to the rather abrupt nature of his departure from Konoha, Naruto returned to Camp Half-Blood in the second story with a sufficient amount of kunai knives and shuriken. It is unclear whether or not he still wields Flying Thunder God kunai, as he has not shown any specific ability to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu. However, it is a safe bet that he does, but not often due to its sentimental value and its more deadly melee capabilitieshttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Thunder_God_Kunai. Relationships Family Piper McLean Naruto and Piper share a very close sibling relationship as Naruto always seems to refer to her as "imouto" or little sister. He stowed-away on the Quest to Save Hera/Juno in order to ensure that his sister, who had little training as she was claimed the day before the quest, would survive the perilous journey. As Piper's older brother, he did feel the need to threaten Jason with killing intent to keep him from doing anything perverted after the incident with Midas. After Naruto had his counselor status revoked, Naruto selected Piper as his successor, knowing that she would continue to be fair to her fellow campers, displaying a great deal of trust. Of course, this gave Piper a mother hen mentality in regards to Naruto's exploits, such as her finding out about Naruto and his girlfriend (at the time) Nyssa Glades, a daughter of Hephaestus, having sex after only three months. Naruto and Piper also do tease each other like siblings Annabeth Chase Naruto's relationship with Annabeth is purely familial. Annabeth is Naruto's aunt, being the sister to Minato Namikaze, to which Naruto take great pleasure in addressing her in the manner befitting their familial relationship, which irritates Annabeth when said in public. She see much of Percy in Naruto, which both endears him to her while annoying her beyond belief. Upon finding Percy again in Fils de l'Amour: The Mark of Athena, Annabeth swore to Percy that he would never be left alone with Naruto, as they were too alike. However, Naruto's feelings regarding Jason's treatment after the quest in regards to him being a Roman did drive a wedge between him and Annabeth, along with all of his Athena relatives, due to his blatant refusal to ostracize the son of Jupiter based on his own childhood experiences. Thankfully for their relationship, this did not last long and the two we able to establish a more sibling-esqe relationship, even if Naruto was her nephew. Aphrodite/Kushina Uzumaki Due to the circumstances of his birth, Naruto unfortunately had very little time to interact with his mother, save for when he faced Kurama and when she transported him to New York City. During his battle to control Kurama's power, Naruto tearfully embraced his mother Kushina Uzumaki when her chakra imprint came to his aid Naruto ''Chapter 498, page 4. After learning how his parents met each other and how they really died during Kurama's attack on Konoha, Naruto told his mother that he could finally understand what a parent's love felt like and that he didn't blame her or Minato, instead feeling glad to be their son ''Naruto ''Chapter 504, pages 14-15. After the fight with Kaguya, Naruto explained to Hagoromo how his mother Kushina was a truly good person compared to the heartless Kaguya. Although he knows that both Aphrodite and Kushina are the same person, he could not help but feel disappointment in Aphrodite's decision to have Tristan McLean's short term memories erased, mentioning that family comes first while stating to Kurama that while Aphrodite would do such an action, Kushina would not ''Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero Chapter 12 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/12/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero. Minato Namikaze Despite not knowing that the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze was his father, Naruto had expressed the utmost respect for him. Though angry at Minato's chakra imprint at first once learning of their relation and that it was his own father who sealed Kurama inside of him, Naruto quickly got over his anger and expressed pride in being the Fourth Hokage's son Naruto ''Chapter 440, pages 6-7. After the Fourth Raikage, A, ridiculed Minato for failing at being the so-called "Child of Prophecy", Naruto proceeded to defend him saying that it was his and his mother's love and faith in him that made him so strong. Naruto would later fight alongside his reincarnated father against the Ten-Tails during the war where Minato was not only proud of how far his son had come as a shinobi, but was also reminded so much of how he was fighting alongside Kushina, moving him to tears of joy ''Naruto ''Chapter 644. Athena Although they only met briefly, Naruto does love, respect, and appreciate his grandmother, Athena, although he does consider her stingy in regards to not allowing him to address her as his grandmother ''Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero Chapter 12 ''https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/12/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero. Athena does exhibit great pride in Naruto in return, but does warn him in regards to disrespect. However, Naruto does not approve of Athena's continued grudge against the Romans, insisting that "Forgive and Forget is a phrase for a reason" ''Fils de l'Amour: The Mark of Athena Chap 1 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11088788/1/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Mark-of-Athena, considering the grudge to be illogical and unwise. Aphrodite Cabin Due to the fact that his cabin mates are in fact his brothers and sisters, he tends to treat them all as such and keeps a very close relationship with them, which is usually reciprocated with the somewhat exemption of Drew Tanaka, who later does warm up to Naruto. Other than Piper, his sister Lacy is one of his siblings that Naruto places the most trust in as exemplified when he placed her in charge after joining Piper's quest. Athena Cabin Ouranos Friends Team 7/Team Kakashi Sasuke Uchiha See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Sasuke_Uchiha Sakura Haruno See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Sakura_Haruno Sai See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Sai Yamato See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Yamato Gaara See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Gaara_and_Shukaku Leo Valdez Since Naruto gave Leo a tour of Camp Half-Blood, he and Leo became friends. Leo also looks up to Naruto, coming to him for advice when he needs it, as Naruto treats him like family. He also looks to Naruto to be his "wingman" https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/6/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero, except that it never works out due to Naruto's popularity with the fairer sex. However, a point of contention between Naruto and Leo is in regards to his sister Nyssa, who had a relationship with Naruto, as he congratulated Naruto for having sex while at the same time burning his pants off because it was with his sister https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/15/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero. Jason Grace Naruto and Jason become friends rather quickly and Naruto places a great deal of trust in him, at least regarding his combat and leadership capabilities. Jason's relationship with Piper and him being the son of Zeus/Jupiter caused Naruto to give Jason the "protective big brother" treatment on Pikes Peak, but that became unnecessary as Jason apparently did not inherit his father's tendency to give into his lusts. They train together, as Naruto tested Jason's combat capabilities while the latter was under Medea's control and deemed him skilled enough to be a good sparring partner. Their friendship grew when Naruto refused to ostracize him and when Jason sided with Naruto in regards to him making love with Nyssa after three months Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero Chapter 15 ''https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/15/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero. Jason respects Naruto both as a friend and a warrior, but does not hesitate to tease Naruto occasionally ''Fils de l'Amour: The Mark of Athena ''Chapter 3 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11088788/3/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Mark-of-Athena. Percy Jackson Naruto and Percy pretty much became friends at first sight, much to Annabeth's horror. Their personalities meshed so well that they could not help but become friends near instantaneously, with both boys approving of each other rather quickly. Rachel Elizabeth Dare Grover Underwood Billy G. Overtree Clarisse La Rue Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku Love Interests Nyssa Glades Acquaintances Coach Gleeson Hedge Gleeson Hedge and Naruto do not get along...at all. Upon first meeting him, Coach Hedge accused Naruto of being a spy, which initiated a relationship of back and forth insults. Hedge does not trust Naruto, making snide remarks in regards to his loyalties while Naruto gave him the nickname "Fuzzybritches", much to Coach Hedge's ire. While Coach Hedge does gain a grudging respect for Naruto, they still do not like each other''Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero ''Chapter 9 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10762018/9/Reading-Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero . Companions Toad Summoning Clan Gamabunta Gamakichi Miu Kurama See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Kurama Continuation from Narutopedia page -->After the war, restored to his complete self, Kurama shows willingness to fight alongside Naruto both from within his subconscious and alongside the ninja as two separate entities. Ultimately, Kurama fully adjust to being inside Naruto, able to casually sleep. Until the battle with Lycaon, Kurama had been sleeping in order to recover from the merger of his Yin and Yang halves as well as the last battle with Sasuke. After the fight, Kurama was filled in on the situation, in which he found most amusing. Naruto and Kurama share a very brother-like relationship, constantly teasing each other (well mostly Kurama teasing Naruto about embarrassing moments) and are very close. Naruto treasures Kurama's presence immensely, although the fox can get testy when teased ''Fils de l'Amour: The Mark of Athena Chapter 3 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11088788/3/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Mark-of-Athena. However, Kurama does not like Aphrodite due to his treatment when she was his jinchūriki, blatantly referring to her with rather colorful language, to which Naruto took offense, but brushed it off. Other Bijū (Tailed Beasts) Mentors Iruka Umino See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Iruka_Umino Kakashi Hatake Jiraiya See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Jiraiya Fukasaku and Shima See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Fukasaku Naruto continued to seek Fukasaku and Shima out for advice and favors regarding Sage matters, such as taking care of some near extinct American Lions. He greatly values his bond with the two toad sages and does not hesitate to call upon them. Although, Naruto can do without getting walloped every time he summons them. Chiron Rivals/Reformed Enemies Nagato and Konan See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Nagato_and_Konan Obito Uchiha See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Obito_Uchiha Before the battle with Enceladus, Naruto was reminded of Obito calling himself "a good boy" as Tobi due to a rather "stupid" statement by the giant. He mentioned that looking back at it, Tobi/Obito was a "riot"Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero Chap 11 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/11/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero and lamented his fall to the cycle of hatred. Enemies Madara Uchiha See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Madara_Uchiha Kaguya Ōtsutsuki See http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki%27s_Relationships#Kaguya_.C5.8Ctsutsuki_and_Black_Zetsu Naruto's disgust of Kaguya does cause him apprehension at the thought of meeting a god due to his encounter with her, constantly referring to her as the "Rabbit Demon" Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero Chapter 5 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/5/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero. Aphrodite later reveals to Piper that Kaguya was in fact a demigoddess, being a daughter of Zeus. The Goddess of Love states that Kaguya's power was so great that it nearly placed her on the same level as Zeus and could overcome a minor god or even a god as strong as Aphrodite Fils de l'Amour: The Lost Hero ''Chapter 11 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10626820/11/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Lost-Hero. It can be assumed that she fell victim to her Fatal Flaw, which was most likely a desire for power, reflected in her selfish desire to reunite chakra under her tyrannical hold. Naruto described her as"either really pretty or a giant shellfish" and that her appearance was dependent on her mindset at the time. Medea of Colchis From the moment the group met her, Naruto distrusted Medea. He was able to empathize with her story, being used and betrayed by someone trusted, but this did not justify her actions to the group in his eyes. Naruto saw that Medea would rather stay bitter and wallow in pity and hate rather than improve herself and move on, which disgusted him enough to leave her to her death. Lycaon Naruto and Lycaon have a brief, but devastating fight in which they develop a mutually vicious hate for one another. After Lycaon nearly kills Miu, bites Naruto, and threatens Piper, Naruto rejects Lycanthropy and literally turns the tables and becomes the predator, which insults Lycaon immensely. He gives the werewolf absolutely no mercy and his hate for Lycaon is so great that he vaporizes him, ensuring a quick but agonizing death. Enceladus Both the giant Enceladus and Naruto have a mutual dislike for one another as Enceladus is the Bane of Athena and Naruto is a Legacy of hers. During the fight, Enceladus continuously mocks and underestimates Naruto, who considers the giant to be full of himself. However, the giant's dislike becomes pure hate as he realizes that Naruto lured him into a trap he did not foresee, which resulted in him becoming greatly injured. Despite gaining a victory over the giant, Naruto despises Enceladus and mentions in ''Fils de l'Amour: The Mark of Athena that he relishes the day he faces the Anti-Athena again, hoping that the goddess would "let me use Aegis next time" https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11088788/3/Fils-de-l-Amour-The-Mark-of-Athena. Gaea Naruto's relationship to Gaea is complicated to say the least. Gaea displays an unnerving interest in Naruto, often comparing him to his grandfather and her ex-husband Ouranos when he was Naruto's age. Naruto, in return, gave Gaea an affectionate nickname "Tsuchi-chan" before finding out that she murdered Leo's mother. Overall, Naruto feels conflicted in regards to Gaea, while feeling her loneliness through his sage abilities (Natural chakra is connected to Gaea), also knows that she is the enemy and is "bad news." Gods Hestia In the short time they met, Hestia gained a very positive opinion of Naruto. As the Goddess of Family, she could understand Naruto's worry for Piper on her first quest without proper training, encouraging him to join the quest by recalling Percy's actions regarding the Quest for the Golden Fleece. Naruto appreciated her advice, but still had absolutely no idea who she was, which amused Hestia immensely. Zeus Zeus, in the short amount of time that he was seen, was both in awe of Naruto's abilities, especially the ''Fūton: Rasenshuriken, ''and then irritated that he used his domain against the Hydra. However, Zeus decided to spare Naruto due to protest from Poseidon and Athena's explanation of how Naruto created his own domain. Although they have not met, Naruto respects Zeus but considers him a pervert and has concerns that his flaw may have spread to Jason, which it thankfully did not. Poseidon Although they have not met, Poseidon finds Naruto very interesting and approves of him, although it is partially due to his name and being a child of Aphrodite, both which either belong to or come from his domain. Poseidon was intrigued enough to defend Naruto from Zeus after witnessing the demise of the Hydra. Ares Khione Although Naruto's feelings and thoughts regarding Khione aren't very clear, since his interaction with her was brief and mostly a one-sided interest, Khione certainly shows interest in Naruto, though if it's that of romantic involvement or purely turning him into an ice statue only is not easy to guess. Her interest in the shinobi seems to come from the same source as her interest in Jason, the nature of their power, specifically the wind nature of their abilities. Hermes Apollo Terminus Under no circumstances is this page done yet... Category:Crossovers Category:Males Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Legacy of Athena Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Fils de l'Amour Category:Legacy Category:Shinobi Category:Jinchūriki Category:Sage